Cintaku Tak Lekang oleh Tompel
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Tampan, menawan, berkharisma, tubuh tinggi tegap—ideal sempurna, kaya raya … Apa lagi? Oke, aku lupa sesuatu. Bonus tompelnya. Well, tompel. Kalian tak salah dengar, dan aku juga sama sekali tak salah ucap. Benar-benar tompel! Sebuah tanda lahir hitam pekat, seperti sebuah sablon cetak mutlak. Ya, Draco Malfoy si Pangeran Tompel!/AU, RnR? :)


|Cintaku Tak Lekang oleh Tompel|

.

.

Disclaimer :

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

Cintaku Tak Lekang oleh Tompel** © Ms. Loony Lovegood**

Semua tokoh dalam fict ini adalah kepunyaan Bunda J.K. Rowling.

But all of idea and story, of course belong to me :)

Tak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapatkan dengan menulis fict ini, semata-mata hanya karena kesenangan dan kecintaan saya terhadap serial menakjubkan "Harry Potter" beserta para tokoh-tokoh istimewanya!

.

Rated : T

Romance, Humor

Warning!

Hanya fic ringan, kok :)

AU, OOC, dsb

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf)

Humor kelewat garing, 0,00000000000001 % I mean

.

|Happy Reading, Guys … But, don't like? Don't read! RnR please|

.

.

.

Tampan, menawan, berkharisma, tubuh tinggi tegap—ideal sempurna, kaya raya … Apa lagi? Oke, aku lupa sesuatu. Bonus tompelnya. _Well_, tompel. Kalian tak salah dengar, dan aku juga sama sekali tak salah ucap. Benar-benar tompel! Sebuah tanda lahir hitam pekat, seperti sebuah sablon cetak mutlak. Membentuk bulatan sebesar uang koin di sisi alis sebelah kanannya. Bisa dibayangkan? Oke, kupikir kalian bisa membayangkannya sendiri.

Yup! Seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy memiliki sebuah tompel seukuran uang koin di alis sebelah kanannya. Tidak tepat di alis, _sih_, sebenarnya. Mungkin di pengujung alis lebih tepat, eh? Oke, di sudut alis kalau begitu. Bagaimana? Ia punya segalanya, 'kan? Bahkan sebuah tompel sekalipun senang berada di wajah tampannya. Beruntungkah ia? Err, bisa iya … dan juga bisa tidak.

Tapi percayalah, lusinan gadis bisa saja menitikkan air liur mereka tatkala melihat sang Malfoy junior ini. Wajah tampannya menawan hati. Dagu runcing dengan hidung mancung sempurna, mata tajam dengan kilatan abu-abu yang berpendar berkilau dari balik kelopaknya. Rahang tegas nan kokoh, membuat garis-garis aristokrat dapat terpeta dengan jelas di sana, bahkan hanya dengan satu kali lihat! Kulit pucat _ivory-_nya juga menambah kesan kaptivatornya, sangat seksi.

Tapi tunggu dulu, itu semua bisa kau katakan jika kau sedang menatapnya dari sisi sebelah kiri. Mengapa? Karena di saat ia berbalik dan … Oh, Tuhan! Kau akan segera disambut pemandangan menyilaukan mata, oke itu berlebihan. Tompel hitam seukuran koin akan segera menyambut indra visualmu! _Well_, pada awalnya kau mungkin akan berpikir bahwa itu adalah noda kopi atau sesuatu entah apalah, yang hanya bertengger sesaat dan lupa dibersihkan. Tapi sekeras apapun kau berusaha untuk mengabolisinya, menghapusnya, mengelapnya dengan kain pel sekalipun, ternyata noda itu tak bisa hilang. Terkejut? Ah, kusarankan jangan. Karena secara faktual, lempengan hitam itu memang noda permanen, kok. Bukan sekadar bekas kopi yang lupa dibersihkan atau apa. Itu tompel! Aku tak akan bosan-bosannya mengingatkan kalian kalau itu tompel, bukan noda kopi!

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Draco, si 'pemuda tompel' menatap siluetnya lekat-lekat di depan cermin. Aktivitas rutin yang selalu dilakoninya, apalagi di setiap pagi seperti ini, sebelum berangkat ke Hogwarts Senior High School.

Dua puluh menit waktunya di pagi hari yang indah akan ia habiskan dengan berlama-lama di depan cermin kamarnya. Mengagumi ketampanan wajahnya dan rambut platinanya yang jatuh sempurna di atasnya. Tetapi bersamaan dengan rasa kagumnya yang menguar itu, ia pun seketika merasakan rasa ngeri dan kesal hingga ke ubun-ubun ketika melihat sekeping tompel hitam bertengger dengan tak tahu dirinya di sudut alis sebelah kanannya. Sangat menyebalkan! Tompel itu seakan menghambat seluruh pesonanya, kharismanya, dan yang terpenting adalah ketampanannya!

Yah, sudah kubilang, 'kan, kalau Draco akan menghabiskan waktu sepantaran dua puluh menit untuk mengagumi wajahnya sekaligus merutuki tompelnya di setiap paginya, bukan? Dan, ah, sepuluh menit lagi ia gunakan untuk menata surai platina menawannya—menyembunyikan tompel tak tahu diri itu lebih tepatnya (jadi jika dikalkulasikan, ia bisa menghabiskan sekitar tiga puluh menit di depan cermin setelah mandi yang setidaknya sejam lamanya! Jadi butuh sekitar dua jam untuknya bersiap-siap. Aku tak bercanda!), _well_, itu juga menjadi alasan mengapa Draco Malfoy begitu mencintai poninya. Ia tak akan pernah bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa poni kerennya itu. Percayalah.

Merasa penampilannya pada hari ini sudah sempurna—ia melihat sekali lagi siluetnya; celana kain panjang berwarna hijau zamrud lengkap dengan dasi serta kemeja putih rapi yang berada di luarnya membalut tubuh atletisnya, sungguh membuat penampilannya sempurna! Dan ia siap untuk memulai harinya di pagi ini, atau juga siap memulai misinya, eh?

Sebelum menyambar kunci mobil _sport_-nya di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur berukuran _king size_-nya, jari jemarinya terlebih dahulu bergerak lincah di atas layar ponselnya. Sepertinya mengetikkan sesuatu.

_**Hey, Berang-berang manis …**_

_**Jangan lupa apa kataku kemarin.**_

_**Kau harus datang ke sekolah sebelum pukul setengah 7!**_

_**Di taman belakang, ya!**_

_**Ada yang ingin kukatakan.**_

_**Tak ada bantahan, selain penurutan. Right? ;)**_

Pemuda itu menyeringai ketika dilihatnya pesannya itu sukses terkirim. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini seringainya makin melebar.

_**From : MimiioneeCimit-cimitku**_

_**Siapa kau? Seenak bokongmu menyuruh-nyuruhku, eh?**_

_**Dasar Musang Melambung!**_

_**Lagian kalau kau ingin bicara, bicara saja!**_

_**Hidupmu repot sekali! -_-**_

Dengan cekatan, Draco kembali membalas pesan singkat itu, mengirimkannya kepada sosok gadis semak yang nyatanya mampu mencuri hatinya, entah sejak kapan—tanpa gadis itu ketahui. Gadis itu, Hermione. Hermione Granger. Dan satu lagi, sama sekali gadis bermanik hazel itu tak pernah tahu kalau seorang Draco Malfoy sampai menulis namanya di kontak ponselnya dengan nama yang selebai itu. Ingatkan dia untuk tak mencincang Pangeran Tompel kita kalau dia tahu hal ini, oke?

_**From : TompelBerdarahDingin**_

_**Aku? Tentu saja si Draco Malfoy yang tampan sejagat kota London!**_

_**Kau lupa, Semak? Baiklah, itu sudah kuingatkan kok.**_

Di sisi lain, Hermione memutar bola mata karamelnya kesal saat menerima pesan singkat itu. Pemuda tompel ini selalu saja mencari masalah dengannya. Sekarang apa lagi?

_**From : MimiioneeCimit-cimitku**_

_**Mobilku sedang di bengkel, tompel pirang!**_

Draco mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, sebelum jari jemarinya kembali bergulir menuliskan sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

_**Kalau begitu, mau aku jemput sekalian, eh?**_

Tak kurang dari dua puluh detik, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

_**From : MimiioneeCimit-cimitku**_

_**Tidak! Jangan! Oke, kuusahakan datang tepat waktu -_-**_

_**Kuharap kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting!**_

_**Siapkan tompelmu agar tetap bertengger aman di alismu!**_

Draco mendengus sebal ketika membaca deretan kalimat terakhir gadis pujaannya itu. Kenapa, _sih_, harus selalu tompelnya yang menjadi tolok ukur? _Hell_! 'Dasar tompel sialan!' pikirnya.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Draco duduk diam terpekur di salah satu bangku taman bercatkan putih gading. Ingin rasanya ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu apa saja—entah apa. Sekali lagi ia menengok ke arah jam tangan _Rolex_-nya yang sebentar lagi menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Oh, jangan tanya. _Rolex_ memang begitu terkenal sebagai merk jam tangan mewah di dunia. Jadi, jangan salah kalau tuan Malfoy muda ini begitu menyenangi jam tangannya yang satu itu. Bisa dibilang, itu termasuk salah satu merk jam tangan favoritnya dari sekian banyaknya jam tangan merk ternama lainnya yang ia koleksi.

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke tanah, merasa mulai bosan menunggu. Sudah hampir pukul tujuh. Jelas-jelas gadis itu terlambat. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tepukan hangat yang mendarat di pundaknya membuatnya tersadar sekaligus terkejut. Ia pun lantas berdiri dan mendapati bahwa itu adalah sosok gadis yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggunya.

Gadis itu memandanginya dengan raut kesal. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap tampak cantik dalam balutan seragam kemeja putih serta rok dan rompi yang berwarna hijau zamrud. Terlihat keren dan lucu!

"Granger! Akhirnya kau datang!" seru Draco riang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar kelewat bahagia.

"Oh, Malfoy pirang! Aku menempuh perjalanan dalam bus dan terhimpit di antara ketiak orang yang bau saat menuju ke sini sepagi ini! Jadi sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang tepat untuk semua ini!" cerocos Hermione tanpa jeda.

Bukannya lekas menjawab, Draco Malfoy justru terkekeh di tempatnya, membuat sang Nona Granger itu ingin segera menguliti tompelnya dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya sendiri.

"Apanya yang lucu?!" sentaknya penuh emosi.

"Hahaha…ti..dak..Hahaha. Mak—maksudku, kau yang lucu, Granger!" jelas Draco terbata-bata di sela tawanya. Tapi tiba-tiba ….

"Aaaauuuwwwww!"

Hermione menarik satu ujung bibirnya ke atas, menyeringai. "Rasakan!" cibirnya bangga. Ia baru saja mencabut sehelai bulu halus di tompel pemuda itu, membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Granger! Apa-apaan kau?! Tak tahukah kau, kalau itu sakit, eh? Dasar gadis tak berperikemanusiaan!" umpat Draco setengah mati.

"Oh, _come on_, Malfoy … Lihat sisi baiknya! Setidaknya sekarang tompelmu jadi kelihatan lebih _'cute'_ tanpa bulu itu! Hahahahaha!" Giliran Hermione yang tertawa senang di atas kesengsaraan seorang Draco Malfoy.

Draco mendengus sebal, sangat teramat sangat sebal. Untung saja Hermione adalah gadis yang ditaksirnya. Bagaimana kalau yang melakukannya bukan Hermione? Coba bayangkan Pansy—si gadis genit Hogwarts, oh, mungkin Draco tak segan-segan akan membubut habis bulu ketiak gadis itu. Ah, Draco, kau terdengar sangat kejam, batinnya sejenak ketika pikiran itu melintas lalu dalam kepala pirangnya.

"Ekheemm …" Pemuda beriris kelabu itu berdeham sebentar, membuat Hermione tersadar dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai bisa meredam tawanya. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan …" Hermione mengangkat alisnya, menunggu.

"Apa?" tanyanya kelewat cepat, tanpa berusaha untuk menutupi rasa penasaran yang sedari tadi berkecamuk dalam serebrumnya. "Cepat katakan, Malfoy!" tegur Hermione lagi setelah ia menunggu selama beberapa menit namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Ia menghela napas berat. "_Well_, baiklah … Jika memang kau menyuruhku ke sini hanya agar aku mau mencabuti bulu tompelmu, aku akan pergi," putus gadis ikal cokelat itu mulai beranjak meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah.

"Tu—tunggu!" sebuah tangan kekar mencegat lengannya, tangan kokoh Draco. "A…aku, sebenarnya…ak..aku …. A…aku.."

Sepuluh menit kemudian …

Hermiona menarik napas panjang. "Oh, sudahlah, Malfoy. Kusarankan kau agar meminum obat gagapmu sebelum ingin berbicara denganku," papar Hermione seraya memutar bola mata hazelnya. Dan hal itu suskes membuat Draco sadar betapa lamanya ia mengulur waktu. Sontak pipi pucatnya dijalari semburat merah muda samar.

"Oke, Granger … Sebenarnya aku…Aku sebenarnya ingin bilang kalau aku se—"

"—benarnya … Aku … aku sebenarnya …" sungut Hermione cukup sebal, menirukan gaya bicara Draco barusan yang hanya berputar-putar pada dua kata itu saja. Oh, sudah berapa kali kukatakan ia sebal? Ah, karena nyatanya ia memang sangat sebal!

'Tarik napas, hembuskan … Tarik, hembuskan …' Draco mencoba memberikan autosugesti pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum ia kembali membuka suara.

"Baiklah … Aku sebenarnya sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini." Hermione memicingkan matanya menunggu kelanjutan konkatenasi kata yang berusaha pemuda itu rajut dalam sekuplet kalimat yang kelihatannya begitu sulit diungkapkannya. "Kuharap kau mau mengerti kalau selama ini aku begitu sangat men—"

'TRINGGG!'

'Sial!' umpat pemuda itu dalam hati.

"Oh, Malfoy … Kurasa kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktumu dengan dua kata; 'aku dan sebenarnya'. Bel sudah berdering, sebentar lagi jam pertama dimulai. Sebaiknya kita bergegas menuju kelas sebelum profesor Snape mencabut habis bulu hidung kita berdua!"

"Err, oke!" tanggap Draco pasrah. Ah, untuk hari ini ia gagal. Sebenarnya apa, _sih_, yang ingin disampaikannya? Oh, sudahlah. Kupikir itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang adalah bagaimana agar profesor Snape tidak benar-benar mencabut bulu hidungnya sebagai praktik pelajaran Biologi hari ini—yang kebetulan akan membahas mengenai indra-indra manusia. _Well_, meskipun materi ini sebenarnya sudah pernah dibahas di kelas X-nya dulu. Tapi ternyata di kelas XI, materi ini masih dibahas.

Sekali lagi, Draco menghela napas pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|Pojok Author|**

Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan fict ini? :D Haha, sebenarnya saya kurang pede ng-publish fict ini. Bagaimanapun, ini hanyalah fic gaja nan abal yang saya tulis di sela-sela titik jenuh saya. Err, sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari kisah pribadi beberapa tahun silam, lho! XD! *tutup muka … Tapi dengan beberapa perubahan seperlunya tentunya ;)

Oh, iya, sekali lagi saya tekankan, ini hanya fict ringan selingan buat **MBiF **dan **TE**, kok … Bukan pengganti kedua fict itu. Entah mengapa saya kangen dengan fict-fict ringan seperti ini, hehe … Oh iya, saya butuh banget review dari kalian. Apakah perlu saya melanjutkan fict ini atau gak usah? Takut cuman nyampah doang, hehe …

Oke, silakan tuangkan segala pendapatmu di kotak review, ya! :)

**REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**Salam,**

**MissLoony.**


End file.
